Game System
The game system is a series of foundational settings about how the game plays. ; File Path : /Database/systems.gdb GameSystem ; Type : Info ; GameName : "Drox Operative" ; Version : 1.009 World Size Settings ; TileSize : 48.0 ; GridSize : 24.0 ; GridOffset : 0.0 ; UnitsPerFoot : 16.0 ; LevelTileWidth : 128 ; LevelTileHeight : 128 ; BlockTileWidth : 8 ; BlockTileHeight : 8 ; OutOfLevelDistance : 3072.0 ; OutOfStarDistance : 200.0 ; OutOfSecretLevelDistance : 384.0 ; MinDistanceBetweenPlanets : 300.0 ; MinDistanceBetweenStars : 200.0 ; MaxDistanceBetweenStars : 400.0 ; BinaryStarSystemChance : 0.05 ; TrinaryStarSystemChance : 0.05 ; NebulaChance : 0.25 ; UnexploredMapColor : 64 ; OutOfLevelMapColor : 24 Group Sizes ; MaxRaidGroupSize : 6 ; MaxAdventureGroupSize : 2 ; MaxRecruits : 5 ; MinAiCovenants : 3 ; MaxAiCovenants : 6 General Settings ; TechnologyChance : 0.05 ; MoneyChance : 0.25 ; MinMoneyBase : 1.25 ; MaxMoneyBase : 4.0 ; MinMoneyPerLevel : 1.25 ; MaxMoneyPerLevel : 4.0 ; MaxMoney : 2000000000 ; CopperToSilverConversion : 0 ; SilverToGoldConversion : 0 ; UseLevelStartPosition : 1 ; StartPosition : "0.0 0.0" ; ItemNormalColor : DarkGrey ; ItemCommonColor : Green ; ItemUncommonColor : Green ; ItemRareColor : Yellow ; ItemVeryRareColor : Yellow ; ItemUniqueColor : Orange ; ItemSetColor : Cyan ; ItemArtifactColor : LightPurple ; ItemLegendaryColor : RoyalBlue ; TreatyColorPeace : White ; TreatyColorWar : Red ; TreatyColorRaid : Purple ; TreatyColorCeasefire : Orange ; TreatyColorNonAggressionPact : Yellow ; TreatyColorMutualProtectionPact : Cyan ; TreatyColorAlliance : Green ; BaseItemTimeOnGround : 300.0 ; ItemNormalTimeOnGroundMult : 1.0 ; ItemCommonTimeOnGroundMult : 2.0 ; ItemUncommonTimeOnGroundMult : 2.0 ; ItemRareTimeOnGroundMult : 5.0 ; ItemVeryRareTimeOnGroundMult : 5.0 ; ItemUniqueTimeOnGroundMult : 10.0 ; ItemSetTimeOnGroundMult : 10.0 ; ItemArtifactTimeOnGroundMult : 10.0 ; ItemLegendaryTimeOnGroundMult : 10.0 ; MonsterNormalColor : Grey ; MonsterCommonColor : Green ; MonsterUncommonColor : Green ; MonsterRareColor : Yellow ; MonsterVeryRareColor : Yellow ; MonsterUniqueColor : Orange ; MonsterLegendColor : Red ; MonsterBossColor : MediumPurple ; MaxBaseStrength : 250 ; MaxBaseDexterity : 250 ; MaxBaseVitality : 250 ; MaxBaseIntelligence : 250 ; MaxBaseSpirit : 250 ; MaxBaseCaptain : 460 ; MaxLevel : 100 XP Settings ; LevelUpOnDungeonDepth : 0 ; ClearKeysOnDungeonDepth : 0 ; BaseXpNeededEachLevel : 3000.0 ; XpMultEachLevel1 : 1.500 ; XpMultEachLevel4 : 1.250 ; XpMultEachLevel6 : 1.125 ; XpMultEachLevel11 : 1.075 ; XpMultEachLevel21 : 1.025 ; XpMultEachLevel51 : 1.030 ; EasyGoalEachLevel : 0.75 ; HardGoalEachLevel : 1.1 ; XpMultMonsterNormal : 1.0 ; XpMultMonsterCommon : 2.0 ; XpMultMonsterUncommon : 3.0 ; XpMultMonsterRare : 4.0 ; XpMultMonsterVeryRare : 5.0 ; XpMultMonsterUnique : 6.0 ; XpMultMonsterLegend : 7.0 ; XpMultMonsterBoss : 25.0 ; XpBonusWeakRecruits : 1.25 ; LevelDiscoveryXpMult : 2.5 ; PlanetDiscoveryXpMult : 0.0625 ; SecretDiscoveryXpMult : 5.0 ; PickLockXpMult : 5.0 ; DisarmedTrapXpMult : 5.0 ; LegendWinXpMult : 100.0 ; XpDebtPerDeath : 0.25 ; SoulStoneXpReduction : 0.75 Reputation Settings ; MaxReputationLevel : 100 ; BaseReputationNeededEachLevel : 3000.0 ; CanLoseReputationLevel : 0 ; ReputationMultEachLevel1 : 1.5 ; ReputationMultEachLevel4 : 1.25 ; ReputationMultEachLevel6 : 1.125 ; ReputationMultEachLevel11 : 1.075 ; ReputationMultEachLevel21 : 1.025 Time Settings ; RealToWorldTimeFactor : 24.0 ; SunsetStart : 20.0 ; SunsetEnd : 20.5 ; SunriseStart : 6.0 ; SunriseEnd : 6.5 Armor Balance ; BalanceArmorClothBase : 8.0 ; BalanceArmorLeatherBase : 16.0 ; BalanceArmorMailBase : 24.0 ; BalanceArmorPlateBase : 32.0 ; BalanceCapeBase : 8.0 ; BalanceArmorClothPerLevel : 4.0 ; BalanceArmorLeatherPerLevel : 6.0 ; BalanceArmorMailPerLevel : 8.0 ; BalanceArmorPlatePerLevel : 10.0 ; BalanceCapePerLevel : 4.0 ; BalanceArmorPiecePercentChest : 22.2 ; BalanceArmorPiecePercentBack : 16.7 ; BalanceArmorPiecePercentLegs : 16.7 ; BalanceArmorPiecePercentHead : 16.7 ; BalanceArmorPiecePercentFeet : 11.1 ; BalanceArmorPiecePercentHands : 11.1 ; BalanceArmorPiecePercentShoulders : 11.1 ; BalanceArmorPiecePercentWaist : 5.6 ; BalanceArmorPiecePercentWrists : 5.6 Item Value Settings ; IntervalForPriceIncrease : 10.0 ; PriceIncreaseEachInterval : 0.1 ; ValueEachPointBagSlot : 25.0 ; ValueEachPointHealthGain : 1.2 ; ValueEachPointPowerGain : 1.2 ; ValueEachPointHealthChangeOverTime : 0.27 ; ValueEachPointPowerChangeOverTime : 0.54 ; ValueEachPointDps : 20.0 ; ValueEachPointDefense : 2.0 ; ValueEachPointAttack : 0.5 ; ValueEachPointEcm : 1.0 ; ValueEachPointEccm : 0.25 ; ValueEachPointArmorPiercing : 2.0 ; ValueEachPointAttribute : 20.0 ; ValueEachPointResistance : 10.0 ; ValueEachPointPower : 1.25 ; ValueEachPointMaxPower : 1.5 ; ValueEachPointMaxHealth : 5.0 ; ValueEachPointMaxStamina : 3.0 ; ValueEachPointHealthRegen : 200.0 ; ValueEachPointPowerRegen : 50.0 ; ValueEachPointArmorRegen : 100.0 ; ValueEachPointMovement : 5.0 ; ValueEachPointPerception : 2.0 ; ValueEachPointDisarmTrap : 10.0 ; ValueEachPointInfluence : 10.0 ; ValueEachPointTaxes : 10.0 ; ValueEachPointLifestone : 10.0 ; ValueEachPointDiplomacy : 10.0 ; ValueEachPointTemporaryAttribute : 1.0 ; ValueEachPointTemporaryResistance : 1.0 ; ValueEachPointTemporaryMagicChance : 0.25 ; ValueEachPointTemporaryHealthRegen : 0.5 ; ValueEachPointTemporaryShieldsRegen : 0.5 ; ValueEachPointTemporaryArmorRegen : 0.25 ; ValueEachPointTemporaryThrust : 2.0 ; ValueEachPointExtraMoney : 1.0 ; ValueEachPointItemsChance : 1.5 ; ValueEachPointMagicChance : 2.0 ; ValueEachPointLightIntensity : 1.0 ; ValueEachPointCriticalHit : 100.0 ; ValueEachPointCrushingBlow : 100.0 ; ValueEachPointStunningBlow : 100.0 ; ValueEachPointDeepWounds : 100.0 ; ValueEachPointCastTime : 200.0 ; ValueEachPointSpeedMult : 100.0 ; ValueEachPointThrust : 0.25 ; ValueEachPointMaxPowerLoadMult : 5.0 ; ValueEachPointMaxShieldsMult : 5.0 ; ValueEachPointMaxHealthMult : 5.0 ; ValueEachPointMaxPowerMult : 5.0 ; ValueEachPointShieldsRegenMult : 5.0 ; ValueEachPointThrustMult : 5.0 ; ValueEachPointShields : 1.0 ; ValueEachPointMaxShields : 1.0 ; ValueEachPointMaxArmorPlating : 1.0 ; ValueEachPointMaxPowerLoad : 0.5 ; ValueEachPointStructureRepair : 1.0 ; ValueEachPointHullLevel : 10.0 ; ValueEachPointCrewPay : 15.0 ; ValueEachPointCrewPayNumModifiersMult : 0.25 Value Multiplier Settings ; ValueEachPointTwoHanded : 0.75 ; ValueEachPointRequirementsMult : 0.5 ; ValueEachPointEnemy : 1.1 ; ValueEachPointFriend : 0.9 ; ValueEachPointDurabilityMult : 0.15 ; ValueEachPointUnbreakable : 3.0 ; ValueEachPointTraining : 50.0 ; ArmorValueMultCloth : 1.00 ; ArmorValueMultLeather : 1.00 ; ArmorValueMultMail : 1.00 ; ArmorValueMultPlate : 1.00 Other Item Value Settings ; MaxSellPercent : 0.25 ; MinSellPercent : 0.025 ; MinSellPercentPrice : 5000 ; MaxRepairCostPercent : 0.2 ; MinRepairCostPercent : 0.1 ; MaxIdentifyCostPercent : 0.2 ; MinIdentifyCostPercent : 0.035 ; TradeAdditionPercent : 0.40 ; GamblePercent : 0.2 ; GamblePriceMult : 1.5 Guard and Tax Values ; ValueEachPointGuardLevel : 25.0 ; ValueEachPointGuardLevelTax : 1.0 Tax Settings ; TaxPeriod : 60.0 ; TaxMult : 1.75 Level Up Settings ; BaseSkillPointsPerLevel : 0 ; LevelsBetweenSkillPointRaises : 0 ; SkillPointRaise : 0 ; StartingSkillPoints : 0 ; AttributePointsPerLevel : 5 Combat Sounds ; AttackSoundHitShields : "Sounds/Combat/ShieldHit.snd" ; AttackSoundHitArmor : "Sounds/Combat/ArmorHit.snd" ; AttackSoundHitComponent : "Sounds/Combat/ComponentHit.snd" ; AttackSoundHitShieldsBig : "Sounds/Combat/ShieldHitCritical.snd" ; AttackSoundHitArmorBig : "Sounds/Combat/ArmorHitCritical.snd" ; AttackSoundHitComponentBig : "Sounds/Combat/ComponentHitCritical.snd" ; AttackSoundDeadlyHit : "Sounds/Combat/StructureHitCritical.snd" ; AttackSoundCriticalHit : "Sounds/Combat/StructureHitCritical.snd" ; AttackSoundCrushingBlow : "Sounds/Combat/StructureHitCritical.snd" ; AttackSoundDeepWounds : "" ; AttackSoundNormalHit : "Sounds/Combat/StructureHit.snd" ; AttackSoundBlock : "" ; AttackSoundParry : "" ; AttackSoundNormalMiss : "" ; CombatEffectHitShields : "Models/Effects/hitShield.mdl" ; CombatEffectHitArmor : "Models/Effects/hitArmorExplosion.mdl" ; CombatEffectHitComponent : "Models/Effects/hitComponent.mdl" ; CombatEffectHitShieldsBig : "Models/Effects/hitShield.mdl" ; CombatEffectHitArmorBig : "Models/Effects/hitArmorExplosionCritical.mdl" ; CombatEffectHitComponentBig : "Models/Effects/hitComponentCritical.mdl" ; CombatEffectDeadlyHit : Models/Effects/hitStructureCritical.mdl ; CombatEffectCriticalHit : Models/Effects/hitStructureCritical.mdl ; CombatEffectCrushingBlow : Models/Effects/hitStructureCritical.mdl ; CombatEffectDeepWounds : "" ; CombatEffectNormalHit : Models/Effects/hitStructure.mdl Damage Types Settings ; DirectDamagePercentPhysical : 1.0 ; DirectDamagePercentFire : 1.0 ; DirectDamagePercentCold : 1.0 ; DirectDamagePercentPoison : 0.5 ; DirectDamagePercentLightning : 1.0 ; DirectDamagePercentMagic : 1.0 ; DamageOverTimePercentPhysical : 0.0 ; DamageOverTimePercentFire : 0.0 ; DamageOverTimePercentCold : 0.0 ; DamageOverTimePercentPoison : 1.0 ; DamageOverTimePercentLightning : 0.0 ; DamageOverTimePercentMagic : 0.0 ; DamageOverTimeLengthPhysical : 0.0 ; DamageOverTimeLengthFire : 0.0 ; DamageOverTimeLengthCold : 0.0 ; DamageOverTimeLengthPoison : 20.0 ; DamageOverTimeLengthLightning : 0.0 ; DamageOverTimeLengthMagic : 0.0 ; DamageAgainstShieldsPhysical : 1.35 ; DamageAgainstShieldsFire : 1.0 ; DamageAgainstShieldsCold : 1.0 ; DamageAgainstShieldsPoison : 0.65 ; DamageAgainstShieldsLightning : 0.65 ; DamageAgainstShieldsMagic : 0.65 ; DamageAgainstArmorPlatingPhysical : 1.0 ; DamageAgainstArmorPlatingFire : 1.0 ; DamageAgainstArmorPlatingCold : 1.0 ; DamageAgainstArmorPlatingPoison : 0.65 ; DamageAgainstArmorPlatingLightning : 0.65 ; DamageAgainstArmorPlatingMagic : 1.35 ; DamageAgainstStructurePhysical : 0.75 ; DamageAgainstStructureFire : 1.0 ; DamageAgainstStructureCold : 1.0 ; DamageAgainstStructurePoison : 1.35 ; DamageAgainstStructureLightning : 1.35 ; DamageAgainstStructureMagic : 1.0 ; PvpDamageMult : 0.5 ; MonsterToNonPlayerCovenantDamageMult : 0.5 Font Settings ; FontSmallDefault : Gentium12 ; FontDefault : Gentium16 ; FontLargeDefault : Gentium20 ; FontVeryLargeDefault : Gentium24 ; FontCriticalHit : Gentium24 ; FontXP : Gentium20 ; FontItem : Gentium12 ; FontVeryLargeDefault2 : Gentium32 ; FontVeryLargeDefault3 : Gentium40 ; FontVeryLargeDefault4 : Gentium48 Gate Creation Settings ; CreateGateTime : 2.0 Combat Settings ; ArmorReasonablePerLevel : 24.0 ; ArmorReasonableBase : 48.0 ; ArmorMaxPercent : 0.75 ; ResistanceReasonablePerLevel : 6.0 ; ResistanceReasonableBase : 12.0 ; ResistanceMaxPercent : 0.75 General Sound Settings ; SoundNameItemPickup : Sounds/Items/itemPickup.ogg ; SoundNameItemRepair : Sounds/Items/itemRepair.ogg ; SoundNameQuestComplete : Sounds/Quests/questComplete.snd ; SoundNameQuestFailed : Sounds/Quests/questFailed.snd ; SoundNameInvalidAction : Sounds/invalidAction.snd ; SoundNameLostEffect : Sounds/lostEffect.snd ; SoundNameBuyItem : Sounds/Items/money.wav ; SoundNameSellItem : Sounds/Items/money.wav ; SoundNameUseSlot : Sounds/useSlot.ogg ; SoundNameSkillIncrease : "" ; SoundNameAttributeIncrease : Sounds/attributeIncrease.ogg ; SoundNameWonGame : Sounds/gameWon.ogg ; SoundNameLostGame : Sounds/gameLost.ogg ; SoundNameTownAttackWarning : "" ; SoundNameIdentifying : "Sounds/Ship/Identifying_LOOP.ogg" ; SoundNameDoneIdentifying : "Sounds/Ship/IdentifyComplete.ogg" ; SoundNameOpeningChest : "Sounds/Ship/ScanningObject.ogg" ; SoundNameSearchingSecretStash : "Sounds/Ship/ScanningObject.ogg" ; SoundNameSearchingDeadBody : "Sounds/Ship/ScanningObject.ogg" ; SoundNameSearchingObject : "Sounds/Ship/ScanningObject.ogg" ; SoundNameCreatingGate : "" ; SoundNameScanning : "Sounds/Ship/ScanningPlanet.ogg" ; SoundNameMiningRock : "Sounds/Ship/MiningAsteroid_LOOP.ogg" ; SoundNameResearchingAnomaly : "Sounds/Ship/researchingAnomalyQuiet.snd" ; SoundNameEscapePod : "Sounds/Ship/escapePodAlarm.ogg" ; SoundNameShieldsDown : "Sounds/Ship/ShieldsDown.ogg" ; SoundNameArmorPlatingDestroyed : "Sounds/Ship/ArmorDestroyed.ogg" ; SoundNameComponentInstalled : "Sounds/Items/ComponentInstalled.ogg" ; SoundNameComponentInstalling : "Sounds/Items/ComponentInstalling_LOOP.snd" ; SoundNameTimeTick : "" ; SoundNameLowHealth : "Sounds/Ship/NearDeathWarning_LOOP.ogg" ; SoundNameTradeRequest : "Sounds/treatyRequest.ogg" ; SoundNamePropaganda : "Sounds/propaganda.ogg" ; SoundNameEspionage : "Sounds/espionage.ogg" ; SoundNameSabotage : "Sounds/sabotage.ogg" ; SoundNameRumor : "Sounds/rumor.ogg" ; SoundNameNewHelpTopic : "Sounds/newHelpTopic.ogg" ; SoundNameUISelect : "Sounds/uiSelect.ogg" ; SoundNameUIHover : "Sounds/uiHover.ogg" General Texture Settings ; TextureNameEquipmentSlotHighlight : "EquipmentSlotHighlight" ; TextureNameEquipmentSlotHighlightBad : "EquipmentSlotHighlightBad" ; TextureNameItemOutline : "Textures/outlineItem.tga" ; TextureNameUnidentifiedItem : "Textures/unidentifiedItem.tga" ; TextureNameAlmostBrokenItem : "Textures/Icons/itemAlmostBroken.tga" ; TextureNameBrokenItem : "Textures/Icons/itemBroken.tga" ; TextureNameUnhappyCrew : "Textures/Icons/unhappyCrew.tga" ; TextureNameCrewLeft : "Textures/Icons/crewLeft.tga" ; TextureNameDontMeetRequirements : "Textures/Icons/notMetYet.tga" ; TextureNameHeavySlot : "Textures/Icons/slotShapeHeavy.tga" ; TextureNameMediumSlot : "Textures/Icons/slotShapeMedium.tga" ; TextureNameLightSlot : "Textures/Icons/slotShapeLight.tga" ; TextureNameUIBlack : "UIBlack" ; TextureNameWhite : "Textures/white.tga" ; TextureNameCircle : "Textures/circle.tga" ; TextureNameX : "" ; TextureNamePlus : "" ; TextureNameMinus : "" ; TextureNameMissingTile : "MissingTile.tga" ; TextureNameEmptyTile : "MissingTile.tga" ; TextureNameGradiantWhite : "Textures/UI/gradiant_white.tga" ; TextureNameQuestAvailable : "Textures/Icons/questAvailable.tga" ; TextureNameQuestCompleted : "Textures/Icons/questCompleted.tga" ; TextureNameBetterItem : "Textures/Icons/betterItem.tga" ; TextureNameBagOpen : "Textures/UI/ui_icons/cargoBayOpen.tga" ; TextureNameItemOverlayCommon : "Textures/UI/ui_icons/rarityCommon.tga" ; TextureNameItemOverlayRare : "Textures/UI/ui_icons/rarityRare.tga" ; TextureNameItemOverlayUnique : "Textures/UI/ui_icons/rarityElite.tga" ; TextureNameItemOverlayArtifact : "Textures/UI/ui_icons/rarityArtifacts.tga" ; TextureNameItemOverlayLegendary : "Textures/UI/ui_icons/rarityLegendary.tga" ; TextureNameShadow : "" ; TextureNameProjectedShadow : "" TextureNameOutlineCyan "OutlineCyan.tga" TextureNameOutlineGreen "OutlineGreen.tga" TextureNameOutlineWhite "OutlineWhite.tga" TextureNameOutlineOrange "OutlineOrange.tga" TextureNameOutlineBlue "OutlineBlue.tga" TextureNameOutlineRed "OutlineRed.tga" TextureNamePlanetOutlineCyan "PlanetOutlineCyan.tga" TextureNamePlanetOutlineGreen "PlanetOutlineGreen.tga" TextureNamePlanetOutlineWhite "PlanetOutlineWhite.tga" TextureNamePlanetOutlineOrange "PlanetOutlineOrange.tga" TextureNamePlanetOutlineBlue "PlanetOutlineBlue.tga" TextureNamePlanetOutlineRed "PlanetOutlineRed.tga" TextureNameEffectGlowSet "" TextureNameEffectGlowUnique "" TextureNameEffectGlowArtifact "" TextureNameEffectGlowLegendary "" ThemeMusicName Music/droxOperativeTheme.ogg MusicFadeTime 5.0 Precache Sounds/Items/itemFall.wav // Models ModelNameLevelUp "Models/Effects/levelup.mdl" ResurrectHealthPercent 1.0 ResurrectPowerPercent 1.0 // Difficulty levels DifficultyMonsterLevelStartNormal 1 DifficultyMonsterLevelStartChampion 25 DifficultyMonsterLevelStartElite 50 DifficultyMonsterLevelStartLegendary 75 DifficultyMonsterLevelEndNormal 30 DifficultyMonsterLevelEndChampion 55 DifficultyMonsterLevelEndElite 80 DifficultyMonsterLevelEndLegendary 105 DifficultyTimeMultEasy 1.0 DifficultyTimeMultAverage 1.0 DifficultyTimeMultHard 1.0 DifficultyTimeMultVeryHard 1.0 DifficultyArmorMultNormal 1.0 DifficultyDefenseMultNormal 1.0 DifficultyAttackMultNormal 1.0 DifficultyHealthMultNormal 1.0 DifficultyDamageMultNormal 1.0 DifficultyResistanceMultNormal 1.0 DifficultyMoveSpeedMultNormal 1.0 DifficultyArmorMultChampion 1.4 DifficultyDefenseMultChampion 1.4 DifficultyAttackMultChampion 1.4 DifficultyHealthMultChampion 1.4 DifficultyDamageMultChampion 1.4 DifficultyResistanceMultChampion 1.2 DifficultyMoveSpeedMultChampion 1.0 DifficultyArmorMultElite 2.0 DifficultyDefenseMultElite 2.0 DifficultyAttackMultElite 2.0 DifficultyHealthMultElite 2.0 DifficultyDamageMultElite 2.0 DifficultyResistanceMultElite 1.4 DifficultyMoveSpeedMultElite 1.2 DifficultyArmorMultLegendary 2.5 DifficultyDefenseMultLegendary 2.5 DifficultyAttackMultLegendary 2.5 DifficultyHealthMultLegendary 2.5 DifficultyDamageMultLegendary 2.5 DifficultyResistanceMultLegendary 1.6 DifficultyMoveSpeedMultLegendary 1.4 BookshelfSize 40 DamageEventSpeed 25.0 DamageEventMaxTime 1.5 RelationEventMaxTime 4.0 DamageEventFadeTime 0.5 MaxSelectedEntityDistance 1000.0 // Npc stuff // TownCenterPosition "0.500 0.500" // NPCs below, must match number and order of list in world.gdb (each town) // Quest stuff InitialQuestsMaxLevel 2 MinInitialQuests 2 MaxInitialQuests 3 InitialQuestsMaxLevel 6 MinInitialQuests 3 MaxInitialQuests 5 InitialQuestsMaxLevel 20 MinInitialQuests 4 MaxInitialQuests 8 InitialQuestsMaxLevel 100 MinInitialQuests 6 MaxInitialQuests 10 CreateQuestTries 10 InitialQuestsPerCovenant 1 EachCovenantStartsWithAQuest 1 InitialQuestsMinLevelOffset -1 InitialQuestsMaxLevelOffset 2 BeginningQuest QuestLocateAnyRace BeginningQuest QuestLocateAnySystem QuestThreshold 3 QuestChance 0.7 QuestThreshold 5 QuestChance 0.6 QuestThreshold 10 QuestChance 0.4 QuestThreshold 20 QuestChance 0.2 QuestThreshold 50 QuestChance 0.1 QuestThreshold 100 QuestChance 0.0 NewQuestMinTime 180.0 NewQuestMaxTime 300.0 DeleteOldQuestsThreshold 1000 DeleteOldQuestsTime 6000.0 DeleteOldQuestsLevelDiff 200 EasyQuestLevelDiff 3 HardQuestLevelDiff 1 MinLevelForHardQuests 4 UndeadSpreadUprisingChance 0.01 MonsterKilledWarOnTownChance 0.0005 MonsterKilledMonsterWarChance 0.01 MonsterKillMonsterUpgradeChance 0.01 MonsterKillNpcUpgradeChance 0.1 MonsterKillPlayerUpgradeChance 0.1 // Event stuff NewEventMinTime 120.0 NewEventMaxTime 195.0 EventChance 1.0 // Spawn stuff MonsterRespawnTime 440.0 MonsterRespawnTimePlayerKilled 600.0 MonsterRespawnTimeFakeGame 45.0 RespawnMinPlayerDistance 450.0 RespawnMinInhabitedPlanetDistance 300.0 RespawnTimeChangePerKill 4.0 RespawnTimeMultActivePlayerAndQuest 2.0 RespawnNearInhabitedPlanetChance 0.33 SpawnSteps 2 SpawnStepDistance 200.0 OverHeadIconSize 24.0 OverHeadIconAlpha 1.0 // Bonus chests // BonusChestGoodDepth 2 // BonusChestGreatDepth 3 BonusChestNormalName "" BonusChestDecentName "" BonusChestGoodName "" BonusChestGreatName "" RewardChestLevelBonus 4 // Item identify stuff MinIdentifyTime 1.0 BaseIdentifyTime 4.0 IdentifyTimeIncreasePerLevel 1.0 IdentifyTimeDecreasePerLevel 0.25 // Chest open stuff MinChestOpenTime 1.0 BaseChestOpenTime 2.5 ChestOpenTimeIncreasePerLevel 1.0 ChestOpenTimeDecreasePerLevel 0.25 // Planet scan stuff MinPlanetScanTime 1.0 BasePlanetScanTime 2.5 PlanetScanTimeIncreasePerLevel 1.0 PlanetScanTimeDecreasePerLevel 0.25 // TownGatePosition "1224.0 1512.0" // PlayerGatePosition "1584.0 1440.0" SpawnConnectingGates 1 DynamicChatChance 0.5 UseHintFadeInSpeed 2.0 UseHintFadeOutSpeed 2.0 UseHintSize 20.0 UseHintOffset "-10.0 -50.0" UseHintOffset "-10.0 -50.0" UseHintOffset "-10.0 -50.0" DrawDistance "600.0 600.0" // Rumors, propaganda, espionage, and sabotage RumorCostPerLevelQuick 20.0 RumorCostPerLevelPlanned 40.0 RumorCostPerLevelWellCrafted 60.0 PropagandaCostPerLevelQuick 20.0 PropagandaCostPerLevelPlanned 40.0 PropagandaCostPerLevelWellCrafted 60.0 EspionageCostPerLevelQuick 30.0 EspionageCostPerLevelPlanned 60.0 EspionageCostPerLevelWellCrafted 90.0 SabotageCostPerLevelQuick 40.0 SabotageCostPerLevelPlanned 80.0 SabotageCostPerLevelWellCrafted 120.0 RumorChanceQuick 0.5 RumorChancePlanned 0.7 RumorChanceWellCrafted 0.9 PropagandaChanceQuick 0.5 PropagandaChancePlanned 0.7 PropagandaChanceWellCrafted 0.9 EspionageChanceQuick 0.5 EspionageChancePlanned 0.7 EspionageChanceWellCrafted 0.9 SabotageChanceQuick 0.5 SabotageChancePlanned 0.7 SabotageChanceWellCrafted 0.9 RumorFailureChancePartial 0.4 RumorFailureChanceNotCaught 0.3 RumorFailureChanceComplete 0.3 RumorFailureChanceUnknownBackfire 0.0 RumorFailureChanceCompleteBackfire 0.0 PropagandaFailureChancePartial 0.4 PropagandaFailureChanceNotCaught 0.3 PropagandaFailureChanceComplete 0.3 PropagandaFailureChanceUnknownBackfire 0.0 PropagandaFailureChanceCompleteBackfire 0.0 EspionageFailureChancePartial 0.4 EspionageFailureChanceNotCaught 0.3 EspionageFailureChanceComplete 0.3 EspionageFailureChanceUnknownBackfire 0.0 EspionageFailureChanceCompleteBackfire 0.0 SabotageFailureChancePartial 0.4 SabotageFailureChanceNotCaught 0.3 SabotageFailureChanceComplete 0.3 SabotageFailureChanceUnknownBackfire 0.0 SabotageFailureChanceCompleteBackfire 0.0 RumorTimeQuick 1.5 RumorTimePlanned 2.25 RumorTimeWellCrafted 3.0 PropagandaTimeQuick 1.5 PropagandaTimePlanned 2.25 PropagandaTimeWellCrafted 3.0 EspionageTimeQuick 2.0 EspionageTimePlanned 2.75 EspionageTimeWellCrafted 3.5 SabotageTimeQuick 2.5 SabotageTimePlanned 3.25 SabotageTimeWellCrafted 4.0 RumorNotAtPlanetCostMult 2.0 PropagandaNotAtPlanetCostMult 2.0 EspionageNotAtPlanetCostMult 2.0 SabotageNotAtPlanetCostMult 2.0 RumorNotAtPlanetChanceMult 0.75 PropagandaNotAtPlanetChanceMult 0.75 EspionageNotAtPlanetChanceMult 0.75 SabotageNotAtPlanetChanceMult 0.75 MaxRumorDistance 1000.0 MaxPropagandaDistance 1000.0 MaxEspionageDistance 1000.0 MaxSabotageDistance 1000.0 WonGameText $$WonGameText1$$ WonGameText $$WonGameText2$$ WonGameText $$WonGameText3$$ WonGameText $$WonGameText4$$ WonGameText $$WonGameText5$$ LostGameText $$LostGameText1$$ LostGameText $$LostGameText2$$ LostGameText $$LostGameText3$$ LostGameText $$LostGameText4$$ LostGameText $$LostGameText5$$ LostGameText $$LostGameText6$$ StartGameText StartGameText1 StartGameText StartGameText2 StartGameText StartGameText3 StartGameText StartGameText4 StartGameText StartGameText5 StartGameText StartGameText6 StartGameText StartGameText7 StartGameText StartGameText8 StartGameText StartGameText9 StartGameText StartGameText10 StartGameText StartGameText11 StartGameText StartGameText12 StartGameText StartGameText13 StartGameText StartGameText14 StartGameText StartGameText15 StartGameText StartGameText16 StartGameText StartGameText17 StartGameText StartGameText18 StartGameText StartGameText19 StartGameText StartGameText20 GuardHateMult 1.4 PurgeEntitiesTime 30.0 PurgeEntitiesThreshold 0.5 UsingCovenants 1 PlayerCovenantHasName 0 PlayersShareCovenant 1 CovenantPosition "0.0 1.0" CovenantPosition "0.7 0.7" CovenantPosition "1.0 0.0" CovenantPosition "0.7 -0.7" CovenantPosition "0.0 -1.0" CovenantPosition "-0.7 -0.7" CovenantPosition "-1.0 0.0" CovenantPosition "-0.7 0.7" WinConditionCovenantsEliminated 0 WinConditionAllPlayerQuestsSolved 0 WinConditionAllWorldQuestsSolved 0 WinConditionAllCovenantsAllied 1 WinConditionAlliedWithWinningCovenant 1 WinConditionEconomicPoints 1 WinConditionFearPoints 1 WinConditionLegendPoints 1 EconomicPointsNeededForWin 5000.0 // This is a mult against average money drop EconomicPointsNeededForLoss 5.0 // This is a mult against Drox Guild cost per death FearPointsNeededForWin 450.0 LegendPointsNeededForWin 250.0 EconomicPointsMult 0.1 EconomicWinRewardMult 0.5 CloneCostBase 100.0 CloneCostPerLevel 75.0 FearChangePlanetDestroyed 2.0 FearChangeHomePlanetDestroyed 4.0 FearChangeCovenantMemberKilled 1.0 FearChangePlayerResurrected -2.5 FearChangeDoomsdayWeaponUsed 5.0 FearChangeDestroyedRace 10.0 FearChangeMonsterKilledNormal 0.0 FearChangeMonsterKilledCommon 0.1 FearChangeMonsterKilledUncommon 0.2 FearChangeMonsterKilledRare 0.4 FearChangeMonsterKilledVeryRare 0.5 FearChangeMonsterKilledUnique 0.5 // 0.5 more in quest FearChangeMonsterKilledLegend 0.75 // 0.5 more in quest FearChangeMonsterKilledBoss 0.5 // 1.5+ more in quest LegendChangePlanetDestroyed -3.0 LegendChangeCovenantMemberKilled -0.25 LegendChangeCovenantMemberKilledCivilian -2.0 LegendChangeDoomsdayWeaponUsed -5.0 LegendChangeDestroyedRace -10.0 LegendChangePlanetDiscovered 0.25 LegendChangeSecretFound 1.0 LegendChangeGateDiscovered 0.5 LegendChangeLevelDiscovered 0.25 LegendChangeTechnologySold 0.5 LegendChangeCovenantDiscovered 0.5 LegendChangeMonsterKilledNormal 0.0 LegendChangeMonsterKilledCommon 0.1 LegendChangeMonsterKilledUncommon 0.2 LegendChangeMonsterKilledRare 0.4 LegendChangeMonsterKilledVeryRare 0.5 LegendChangeMonsterKilledUnique 0.5 // 0.5 more in quest LegendChangeMonsterKilledLegend 0.75 // 0.5 more in quest LegendChangeMonsterKilledBoss 0.5 // 1.5+ more in quest LoseConditionCovenantEliminated 0 LoseConditionMainNpcsDead 0 LoseConditionAllCovenantsEnemies 1 LoseConditionWinningCovenantNotAlly 1 LoseConditionEconomicPoints 1 LoseTime 600.0 ForceWin 1 LimitedLives 0 AutoTarget 0 AutoAttack 0 // 1 ShowItemRarities 1 ShowLineOfSight 0 ShowSelectedEntityIcon 1 ShowInGameDescriptions 0 RightClickSelectsOnly 0 UsesSaveGames 1 ShowSkillDetails 1 ShowStatusEffectDetails 1 ShowItemDetails 1 UseNewCharSkillBonuses 0 ConfirmWin 1 UseUserDifficulty 0 EitherButtonToUseItem 0 ResurrectBackInTown 1 PlayerGetsCreditForAllKills 0 SaveGlobalStats 1 PersistentCharacters 1 CarryGatesToNextWorld 0 UseStamina 0 UseDurability 1 UseSharedStash 1 UseDpsForSkills 1 DisplayHistory 0 EnemySpecificCombatEvents 0 UseInfluence 0 UseCrystals 0 UseTaxes 0 UseCrystalsAsGold 1 HaveSharedAdventures 0 CanHaveRaids 0 HavePlayerTradeRoutes 0 InventorySize 5 // Powerups + Keys + TempSlot InventoryPowerupsStart 0 InventoryTempSlot 4 InventoryKeysStart 0 InventoryNumPowerups 0 InventoryNumKeys 0 LowHealthSoundWarningLevel 25 MinSelectionSize 16.0 // Multiplayer stuff OnScreenDistance 500.0 ShouldShareScore 0 ShouldShareXP 1 ShouldShareKeys 0 ShouldShareQuestBits 1 ShouldShareGates 1 ShouldSplitXP 1 ShouldSplitGold 1 EntitySendDistX 600.0 EntitySendDistY 600.0 SendOnlyChatMessages 0 MonsterHealthIncreasePerExtraPlayer 0.0 // 0.5 ExtraItemsPerExtraPlayer 0.0 // 0.25 SoundNameMessageAlert Sounds/messageAlert.snd SoundNameChatAlert Sounds/playerTextAlert.ogg WinConfirmTime 30.0 MinWorldModifiers 1 MaxWorldModifiers 1 // Earthquake stuff EarthquakeStepDistance 50 EarthquakeMaxStrength 200.0 EarthquakeInitialWeakenChance 0.1 EarthquakeFurtherWeakenChance 0.4 EarthquakeMaxGroundWeakness 3 EarthquakeWeaknessHazardName ObjectGroundCrack EarthquakeWeaknessHazardLevel 1 EarthquakeWeaknessHazardChance 1.0 EarthquakeWeaknessHazardName ObjectCeilingDrip EarthquakeWeaknessHazardLevel 1 EarthquakeWeaknessHazardChance 1.0 EarthquakeWeaknessHazardName ObjectSteamLeakGround EarthquakeWeaknessHazardLevel 2 EarthquakeWeaknessHazardChance 1.0 EarthquakeWeaknessHazardName ObjectGasLeakGround EarthquakeWeaknessHazardLevel 2 EarthquakeWeaknessHazardChance 1.0 EarthquakeWeaknessHazardName MonsterCaveIn EarthquakeWeaknessHazardLevel 3 EarthquakeWeaknessHazardChance 1.0 InitDurabilityMin 0.5 InitDurabilityMax 1.0 CursedItemRequirementsMult 0.75 EgoDamageMult 0.25 EgoArmorMult 0.25 EgoDefenseMult 0.25 CrystalDamageMult 0.25 CrystalArmorMult 0.25 ObsidianDamageMult 0.50 ObsidianArmorMult 0.50 ItemNormalDamageMult 0.000 ItemCommonDamageMult 0.000 ItemUncommonDamageMult 0.000 ItemRareDamageMult 0.000 ItemVeryRareDamageMult 0.000 ItemSetDamageMult 0.000 ItemUniqueDamageMult 0.000 ItemArtifactDamageMult 0.000 ItemLegendaryDamageMult 0.000 ItemNormalArmorMult 0.000 ItemCommonArmorMult 0.000 ItemUncommonArmorMult 0.000 ItemRareArmorMult 0.000 ItemVeryRareArmorMult 0.000 ItemSetArmorMult 0.000 ItemUniqueArmorMult 0.000 ItemArtifactArmorMult 0.000 ItemLegendaryArmorMult 0.000 ItemNormalRandomMagicModifiers 0 ItemCommonRandomMagicModifiers 1 ItemUncommonRandomMagicModifiers 2 ItemRareRandomMagicModifiers 3 ItemVeryRareRandomMagicModifiers 4 ItemSetRandomMagicModifiers 0 ItemUniqueRandomMagicModifiers 5 ItemArtifactRandomMagicModifiers 6 ItemLegendaryRandomMagicModifiers 7 PlayerBaseLightIntensity 0.0 // 60.0 PlayerLightColor "1.6 1.6 1.6" // "0.8 0.8 0.8" // Perception stuff PerceptionMult 0.1 PerceptionChanceChange 0.05 // Lock pick stuff LockPickMult 1.0 LockPickChanceChange 0.05 LockPickFailTrapChance 0.25 MinTimerBarTime 0.5 RightClickSelects 0 RightClickUsesSkill 1 RightClickSkillSlotIndex 20 MinLevelForHigherLevelMonsters 3 SpecialHitScreenShakeStrength 10 SpecialHitScreenShakeTime 0.5 SpecialHitDamagePercent 0.2 EarthquakeScreenShakeStrength 5 EarthquakeScreenShakeTime 2.0 ScreenShakeEarthquakeMax 100.0 EarthquakeScreenShakeStrengthDistMult 0.75 EarthquakeScreenShakeTimeDistMult 0.5 CombatElementalEffectPhysical "" CombatElementalEffectFire Models/Effects/fireExplosionSmall.mdl CombatElementalEffectCold Models/Effects/iceExplosionSmall.mdl CombatElementalEffectPoison Models/Effects/poisonExplosionSmall.mdl CombatElementalEffectLightning Models/Effects/lightningExplosionSmall.mdl CombatElementalEffectMagic "" ClientTurnSpeed 0.0 // 225.0 ClientTurnSpeedThreshold 0.0 // 90.0 ClientFastTurnSpeed 0.0 ParsedCharacterLevelShift -2.0 ObsoleteReputationPercent 0.5 EventTimeMultPerPlayer -0.1 HealHateMult 0.33 ShouldSolveAllQuestsOnWin 0 SkipAbandonXpPenalty 1 // Only works for non-hardcore characters TownSavedReputationChange 0 EnforceSpellStandStill 0 TextureNameLoadingScreen "Textures/UI/loading01.tga" MaxXpLevelDiff 10 RandomPlayerOptionChance 0.02 UsePathfinding 0 UseCollision 0 PointAndClickDirectionOnly 1 // Thrust/speed stuff BaseThrust 50 ThrustMaxSpeedMult 100.0 MaxSpeedAccelMult 0.25 MaxSpeedDecelMult 0.5 MaxSpeedTurnMult 0.3 MaxSpeed 200 ShipRollMin 0.0 ShipRollMax 40.0 ShipRollMult 0.5 ShipRollSpeed 75.0 BaseMaxPowerLoad 75 PowerOverloadPenaltyPercent 0.1 PowerOverloadMaxPenalties 10 StructureDamageCompareMult 5.0 ComponentMinDamagePercent 0.05 ComponentMaxDamagePercent 0.75 SafeZoneDistance 1000.0 StartingLevelOnGalaxyEdge 1 // Planet resources PlanetResourcesTime 60.0 PlanetStartingPopulation 2.0 HomePlanetStartingPopulation 6.0 FoodEatenPerPopulation 1.0 ExtraFoodPopulationGrowthMult 0.2 MaxExtraPopulationGrowth 0.020 BasePopulationGrowth 0.005 MissingFoodPopulationGrowthMult -1.0 MinMissingFoodPopulationGrowth -0.5 OverPopulatedPopulationGrowth -0.1 ShowCovenantLocations 0 CovenantPowerMultHouse 1.0 CovenantPowerMultInfluence 0.0 CovenantPowerMultPeople 1.0 CovenantPowerMultItems 1.0 CovenantPowerMultLifestone 1.0 PlanetHealthMult 40.0 PlanetHealthMultPerLevel 0.2 NpcInViewDistance 400.0 TownIsFirstLevel 0 ExtraCovenants 10 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetArtifacts PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect EnhancementPlanetTech1 PlanetChestText FoundPlanetArtifacts PlanetChestChance 1.0 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetAncientArtifacts PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect EnhancementPlanetTech2 PlanetChestText FoundPlanetAncientArtifacts PlanetChestChance 1.0 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetSilverDeposits PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect EnhancementPlanetMoney1 PlanetChestText FoundPlanetSilverDeposits PlanetChestChance 1.0 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetGoldDeposits PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect EnhancementPlanetMoney2 PlanetChestText FoundPlanetGoldDeposits PlanetChestChance 1.0 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetPlatinumDeposits PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect EnhancementPlanetMoney3 PlanetChestText FoundPlanetPlatinumDeposits PlanetChestChance 1.0 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetGemDeposits PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect EnhancementPlanetMoney4 PlanetChestText FoundPlanetGemDeposits PlanetChestChance 1.0 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetSmallWreckage PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect "" PlanetChestText FoundPlanetSmallWreckage PlanetChestChance 0.15 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetMediumWreckage PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect "" PlanetChestText FoundPlanetMediumWreckage PlanetChestChance 0.1 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetLargeWreckage PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect "" PlanetChestText FoundPlanetLargeWreckage PlanetChestChance 0.05 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetBattleWreckage PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect "" PlanetChestText FoundPlanetBattleWreckage PlanetChestChance 0.025 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetArtifacts PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect "" PlanetChestText FoundPlanetRuins PlanetChestChance 0.05 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetAncientArtifacts PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect "" PlanetChestText FoundPlanetAncientRuins PlanetChestChance 0.025 PlanetChestName ChestPlanetLargeWreckage PlanetChestRequiredStatusEffect "" PlanetChestText FoundPlanetCache PlanetChestChance 0.025 CanAlwaysSeeInSameLevel 1 DynamicStatBaseCriticalHit 5.0 DynamicStatBaseCriticalHeal 5.0 DynamicStatBaseMagicCriticalHit 5.0 DynamicStatBaseCrushingBlow 2.0 DynamicStatBaseMagicCrushingBlow 2.0 DynamicStatBaseDeepWounds 0.0 DynamicStatBaseStunningBlow 0.0 NextToDistance 100.0 NextToDistanceForItems 150.0 VendorsUseRealMoney 1 CovenantsPayForQuests 0 RaceShipMineralCostMult 0.1 RaceShipCreditsCostMult 0.25 ResearchCreditsToTechMult 1.5 ResearchSuccessChance 0.5 ResearchFailureLossMult 0.25 TechWorthMult 12.0 MaxShipGuards 3 MaxPlanetGuards 4 ReduceFleetSizeAfterTotalShips 50 PlayerCovenantAFullCovenant 0 MinEgoLevelChance 0.001 EgoChanceMult 2.0 HappyEgoChanceMult 3.0 MadEgoChanceMult 1.0 DisplayEgoText 0 AllowDuplicateMagicModifierTypes 0 // Crew stuff CrewHappinessStart 50.0 CrewHappinessMin 0.0 CrewHappinessMax 100.0 CrewUnhappinessLevel 10.0 CrewLeavesLevel 0.0 CrewHappinessChangeDamage -2.5 // Internally multiplies this by the percent health lost CrewHappinessChangeKilled -2.5 CrewHappinessChangeLevelUp 5.0 CrewHappinessChangePaid 9.0 CrewHappinessChangeNormalDrop -1.0 CrewHappinessPayMultAtStart 1.0 CrewHappinessPayMultAtMin 0.5 CrewHappinessPayMultAtMax 0.5 // CrewHealChance 0.1 CrewHappinessDropChance 0.02 CrewHappinessPositiveRaceRelationsMult 0.5 CrewHappinessNegativeRaceRelationsMult 0.25 CrewHealCostMult 1.0 TeleportConfuseProjectilesDistance 250.0 SemiHardcorePenalty 2 CheckRadar 1 BaseRadar 150.0 RadarForMaxRangeBase 300.0 RadarForMaxRangePerLevel 15.0 MinRadarRange 20.0 MaxRadarRange 300.0 UseStrengthDamageBonusDynamicSkillDamage 1 UseEscapePods 1 EscapePodRescueTime 10.0 EscapePodWeight 40 UsingItemPrefixSuffix 0 UsingSetStatusEffects 0 UsingStatusEffectRecentlyHurt 0 ShowQuestLevelIndex 0 Use3dLighting 1 MaxNumThingsLookedAtInSearches 100 SpawnGatesInAllNormalLevels 1 JumpGatePriceBase 5.0 JumpGatePricePerLevel 15.0 JumpGatePriceMultHate 10.0 JumpGatePriceMultNeutral 1.5 JumpGatePriceMultLove 0.5 JumpGateBindPriceMult 4.0 SearchForItemPriceBase 5.0 SearchForItemPricePerLevel 5.0 SearchForEnemyPriceBase 10.0 SearchForEnemyPricePerLevel 10.0 // IntroMovie intro.ogv ShowTrapPerceptionInfo 0 ShowTrapDisarmInfo 0 StatusEffectAtFriendlyPlanet StatusEffectFriendlyPlanetRecharge CanEverChangeDirectionInstantly 0 MaxNumTakeTechTriesOnRaceConquer 10 UsePersonalStashes 1 PlayerStashOffset "-100.0 -100.0" SharedStashOffset "100.0 -100.0" PlanetKnowledgeValueBase 10.0 PlanetKnowledgeValuePerLevel 10.0 PlanetKnowledgeValuePopulationMult 0.0 PlanetKnowledgeValueFoodMult 0.05 PlanetKnowledgeValueMineralMult 0.25 PlanetKnowledgeValueTechnologyMult 0.25 PlanetKnowledgeValueMoneyMult 0.25 PlanetKnowledgeValueDistanceMult -0.35 PlanetKnowledgeValueOtherCovenantKnowsMult -0.35 PlanetKnowledgeValueDestroyedMult -0.4 TechnologyKnowledgeValueOtherCovenantKnowsMult -0.25 ShouldAlwaysRespawn 1 FoodPerFreighter 25 MineralsPerFreighterBase 40.0 MineralsPerFreighterPerLevel 40.0 MoneyPerCruiseLinerBase 40.0 MoneyPerCruiseLinerPerLevel 20.0 NpcStartingMoneyMinMult 30.0 NpcStartingMoneyMaxMult 60.0 NpcStartingMoneyDebtChance 0.0 MaxDistanceThreateningMonster 450.0 DeliveryNeededItemChance 0.1 ChanceToDeliveryIfPlayerHasQuest 0.0 FreighterDestroyedDerelictChance 0.25 FreighterDestroyedRescueChance 0.25 CloseEnoughDistance 5.0 PersonalGiftChanceFromRewardedQuest 0.02 LowHealthStatusEffectMult 0.25 LowHealthStatusEffectName StatusEffectDamaged LowHealthStatusEffectName StatusEffectDamaged2 LowHealthStatusEffectName StatusEffectDamaged3 LowHealthStatusEffectName StatusEffectDamaged4 LowHealthStatusEffectName StatusEffectDamaged5 PartiallySettledSectorPercent 0.15 SettledSectorPercent 0.6 ShowUniqueItemBaseName 0 CrewSameRaceHappyMult 1.2 CrewSameRaceUnhappyMult 0.5 GuardedPlanetDamageMult 0.5 UnguardedPlanetDamageMult 2.0 MaxCovenantPowerQuestRewardMult 4.0 LevelModifierChance 0.5 CorruptionMult 1.0 CorruptionMultPerPlanet -0.05 WinBonusKeepCovenantAliveChance 0.25 WinBonusDestroyCovenantChance 0.25 WinBonusBuildAllianceChance 0.25 WinBonusStartWarChance 0.25 RaceSpecificSlotPowerLoadMult 0.5 MagicChancePerXpMult 50.0 AIActivatesWorldChance 0.25 SubraceStartingGoldMult 0.5 ConsiderUnacceptedTimedQuests 0 DegradePlanetAfterDestroyedChance 0.25 InanimatePoisonImmune 0 CeasefireTime 300.0 CeasefireCostBase 100.0 CeasefireCostPerLevel 100.0 CeasefireHateMult 4.0 VendorMarketValueMult 2.0 VendorMarketSellPercent 0.05 CriticalHitBonusFromAttackMult 0.25 CriticalHitBonusFromAttackMax 5.0 CriticalHitBonusFromDefenseMult -0.25 CriticalHitBonusFromDefenseMax -5.0 StarbaseDistanceFromPlanet 250.0 BeaconDelay 15.0 MaxBeaconFleet 6 PersistentMinEffect 0.1 PersistentMaxEffect 0.9 PersistentRelationMult 0.1 PersistentRelationMinChange -20.0 PersistentRelationMaxChange 20.0 PersistentCovenantAppearancesToUnlock 5 PersistentCovenantWinPointsToUnlock 1.0 PersistentCovenantWinPointsForMilitaryWin 1.0 PersistentCovenantWinPointsForDiplomaticWin 0.5 PersistentCovenantWinPointsForOtherWin 0.25 PersistentCovenantMaxPowerMult 3.0 PersistentCovenantMinWinPoints 4.0 PersistentCovenantMinEliminationsForExtinction 10 PersistentCovenantExtinctionPercent 0.25 PersistentQuestEscalationMult 1.0 PersistentQuestChanceMult 0.1 PersistentQuestMaxChanceMult 4.0 PersistentQuest QuestUniqueRaider PersistentQuest QuestUniqueWarMonger PersistentQuest QuestNeededItemZombieOutbreak PersistentQuest QuestPlagueGalacticFlu PersistentQuest QuestPlaguePrionDisease PersistentQuest QuestPlagueGeniusParanoia PersistentQuest QuestPlagueHallucino PersistentQuest QuestPlagueMemoryDrain PersistentQuest QuestPlagueSilentDeath PersistentQuest QuestPlagueApathyDisease PersistentQuest QuestPlagueMassInsanity PersistentQuest QuestPlagueXenophobia PersistentQuest QuestPlagueMetalEatingVirus PersistentQuest QuestPlagueComputerVirus PersistentQuest QuestPlagueMutagenVirus PersistentQuest QuestRenegade PersistentQuest QuestRenegadeSmuggler PersistentQuest QuestRenegadePirate ReducePowerLoadMinMult 0.25 ReducePowerLoadMin 0 ReducePowerLoadChanceMult 0.25 ReducePowerLoadMinReduceMult 0.025 ReducePowerLoadMaxReduceMult 0.05 ReducePowerLoadCostMult 0.25 ReducePowerLoadDamageChance 0.1 BoardingAttackChance 0.1 BoardingBoostPerBoarder 0.25 BoardingBoarderAttackPerLevel 7.0 BoardingBoarderDefensePerLevel 7.0 BoardingVictimAttackPerLevel 5.0 BoardingVictimDefensePerLevel 5.0 BoardingBoarderMinDamagePerLevel 0.25 BoardingBoarderMaxDamagePerLevel 0.75 BoardingVictimDamageMult 0.05 BoardingFailMinDamagePercent 0.05 BoardingFailMaxDamagePercent 0.10 Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.